Sacrifice
by Twilight Dove
Summary: Sakura has been a spy for Akatsuki eversince childhood, as she says, but is she telling the truth? Or is it just a lie? How will Naruto react to this? How 'bout Sasuke?[SasuXSakuXNaru]


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor it's characters but I own this story(hahaha)**

**Hope you enjoy this guys! If I get good reviews I'd be updating this soon...anyway always remember R&R and ENJOY!**

* * *

**A New Member**

**by: Twilight Dove**

The door creaks open and a young man wearing an eye glass enters. His face hard to see from the darkness that surrounds the room. "Kabuto is that you?" Orochimaru confirms while sitting on his chair.

"It is me, Master Orochimaru," he then adjusts his glass, "Someone is here to talk to you." Kabuto steps aside to give way to the unexpected guest.

Familiar emerald eyes emerge from the door, "So it's you Sakura." She steps into the dim light coming from the window, thus illuminating her whole figure. "And I suppose you're a new member," Orochimaru adds, as he notices her black coat with red printed clouds on it, "of Akatsuki."

"I am not here for little talk," Sakura takes a step towards Orochimaru; "I'm here to deliver a warning." In a blink of an eye, a kunai passes through Orochimaru's left cheek and lands into the darkened corner. Blood rushes out of his shallow wound. "Stop giving information about the Akatsuki, traitor, or you'll see death before you can even succeed in your foolish experiments."

Kabuto is about to make a move but Orochimaru stops him. "And you expect me to follow just because of a threat?"

Sakura's pony-tailed hair wriggles, as she turns her back: ready to leave. "Follow or die, you choose," then she's gone in an instance without a trace.

"I can't believe that girl is now a member of Akatsuki," Kabuto states, walking towards the place she disappeared into. "She used to be weak but now I admit she has improved." He approaches the dark corner where the kunai landed into and scoops it at his palm. "I didn't even see her pull out a kunai, she's too fast."

OoOoOoOoOoO

The youngest Uchiha stands painstakingly on a tree branch watching (eavesdropping) his friends from below. For awhile he can't believe Sakura's actually wearing the usual Akatsuki coat.

"So it's true then," Naruto says to her, "You were lost a year ago and I tried so hard to find you and now that you're here, you'd tell me you're a member of a certain group peopled with criminals?"

"I agree," she says, "You've wasted your time looking for me." Hearing her cold response, surprises Naruto. He can't believe that his sweet friend has turned cold over a year. "Now back off and stop wasting my time."

"Why," his mind is in total turmoil. "Tell me it's all a joke," he whispers. "Tell me you're just pretending to be mean," his voice grows louder. "TELL ME YOU'RE GOING BACK WITH ME!"

"I won't say things just because you want me to," Sakura replies calmly, "Stop acting so childish Naruto."

He clenches his fist in trying to mimic his frustrations. He knows he's being childish again, but still he'd do everything to convince her to go back. "Please if this is part of your plan to retrieve Sasuke, please stop it. I'll bring him back for you as I've promised."

Sasuke is surprised to hear his name. It's been three years since he left Konoha for better source of power, but is it possible that he has something to do with Sakura's sudden decision to join Akatsuki? He doesn't know, but that's exactly why he's eavesdropping; to know what caused her to ally with criminals.

"I was a member of Akatsuki ever since I was young," Naruto looks at her and finds her back facing him. "The reason why I stayed in Konoha and hid my identity was because my mission was to spy on Sasuke and to keep you alive until you reach the age of fourteen."

"You're lying," he whispers, "I know you're lying."

"I even went as far as pretending I like Sasuke just so I could get near him with a valid reason." Naruto shakes his head; unwilling to believe her words. "I made you all see the image of a sweet young girl who cares for her friends more than anything. But since you've turned fourteen last year, my mission was done and so I left to become an official member of Akatsuki."

Tears stream down his face uncontrollably, "So you're telling me that everything you did was planned? How 'bout the times you cried for Sasuke? Was it planned as well? And most especially the times you smile?"

"You think I really cried for Sasuke?" Naruto remains silent, "It was just an illusion I made using a jutsu and my smiles are faked. The truth is that, you're blinded with the love you feel for someone who was never real."

"I don't believe you at all!" He yells, "Stop lying and go back with me. You're mother was really worried for you don't you at least care for her?"

Sakura starts walking away, "Let alone decipher her fate." Before he knows it, she disappears through the wind.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"That is not true!" Ino Yamanaka slams the table as hard as she can, making the bowls of ramen jump from the impact. Shikamaru and Rock Lee sweat drop while Naruto just remain still on his chair; his ramen bowl still uneaten.

"Calm down," Shikamaru advises. "You don't have to go all hysterics. All we have to do is to know the reason why Sakura suddenly joined Akatsuki. It's not like her."

Ino sinks back into her chair and glances at Naruto on her right. "You don't believe that, do you?"

"I don't know," is his simple reply as he again drowns himself into a pool of thoughts. Everyone stares at him; it's a rare event to see a loud-mouthed ninja like Naruto, in silence. His face masks with desperation and loneliness which is rather weird for someone who's known to never give up.

"Don't give up Naruto," Rock Lee encourages; without looking at him as he stares at the steaming bowl of ramen at his front. "She'd be back to us soon," he says trying to convince himself as well.

No reply. Silence. "You're right," Naruto says as he flashes a bitter smile; assuring the others that he's okay. Everyone stares at him as he gulps his ramen; pretending to alright when everybody knows he isn't.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Footsteps can be heard along the dark corridor. "Forget that girl," Kabuto appears from the dark.

Sasuke glares at him, not in any mood to talk to anyone. He's leaning on a wall and his hands crossed together, "What do you want?"

Kabuto adjusts his eye glass and stares at younger ninja. "Just as I've noticed during the Chuunin exam, that girl is special to you." He stops right in front of Sasuke, "How does it feel to know that she's your brother's alliance now?"

Darn how did he know what Sasuke is thinking? No answer. Silence. Then Sasuke leaves without another word.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto is lying alone under an Oak tree. His body is leaning on the tree trunk, his hands resting behind his head and his mind wandering. "Is it true Sakura's a member of a criminal group?" He knows the voice and so without looking, he nods his head.

Mrs. Haruno sits beside him on the ground. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to bring her back."

"It's nothing, Naruto," comes the reply. "Ino informed be about what happened when you talked with Sakura. My daughter told you that she's a member of Akatsuki ever since she was young," he nods in confirmation. "I don't believe it though."

"I don't want to believe it too." An image of Sakura's cold stare flashes into his mind. "But then, the firm look on her face when she talked to me, half-convinced me that she was telling the truth."

"I know my daughter," Naruto tilts his head and glances at the woman by his side. "For her to say such things, she's probably protecting something or even someone."

"I hope so," he sighs.

"Though I feel sad and worried for her, still I know she'd be back to us." Mrs. Haruno pulls herself up, "Don't lose hope; there's always a next time."

* * *

**Like it? Just tell me if you don't. But still hope you like it and oh by the way, I need ideas for the next chapter. I know how i'd be ending this story but i don't want it to end with just two chapters. IDEAS IDEAS IDEAS please...**


End file.
